


Saban Moon Pilot - Lost Episode Creepypasta

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh





	Saban Moon Pilot - Lost Episode Creepypasta

If you're not familiar with the term "Saban Moon", it's used to refer to the failed attempt by Toon Makers and Renaissance Atlantic to "Americanize" Sailor Moon. Finding out about this is actually what finally got me into Sailor Moon, but I digress. Apparently, there's a VHS somewhere that contains the full 17-minute proof-of-concept pilot.  
  
And I know what happened to it...  
  
My mother had left town to pick up my niece. I never liked having her over, since children her age always seem to get on my nerves no matter what. On the way back, I guess they decided to stop at Goodwill, where the precious little angel ran up to her waving around a VHS tape labeled "Sailor Moon". My mom decided to buy it for her, but when I saw the cover of it in her hand, I grabbed it from her and ran into my room to set the player up.  
  
It sounds like one of the old co-writers for the show was really into horror stories, because whatever was originally recovered wasn't near as creepy as what I found. That, or Frank Ward, the former CEO of Toon Makers, simply changed the tape's contents after Toei canned his project, most likely just to let off steam. There wasn't anything super gorey or something like that, but it was enough for me to have a gut instinct that I was right to refuse to watch it with my niece. Here's some screenshots of the recovered script for reference: [imgur.com/a/y9CPb](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://imgur.com/a/y9CPb)  
  
The section with Sailor Moon and Darian being all lovey-dovey to each other was glitchy, but since the beginning of the tape was a bit glitchy as well, I just assumed it was due to the tape's old age. But after Darian gave Sailor Moon the star pendant and rose, the tape got really REALLY glitchy! The Sailor Moon design from the anime- who I'll refer to as Usagi- appeared on the screen with her head tilted completely forward. The white parts of her suit were red, but not like there was blood on it. It was completely red, like it was _supposed_ to be blood, but the rating wouldn't allow for it. She disappeared, and a sparkle flew across the screen, bringing pink chiller text with it that read, "SHE'S NOT ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!"  
  
After things returned to normal, they continued one-for-one with the recovered script. After line 34 from Sailor Moon, "To the vortex... and beyond oblivion!", everyone jumped through the aforementioned vortex, and the tape glitched heavily again, cutting to black. Usagi appeared again, angry tears running down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but the dye of her glove only turned them red. The sparkle and chiller text appeared again. "ONCE THEY SEE ME, YOU WON'T MAKE IT "BEYOND OBLIVION"!"  
  
Lines 57-64 of the script were especially strange. When the battle ends and everyone questions who the man with the rose was and Sailor Moon says she doesn't know, the glitch sequence plays again. See how it says "(SHE KNOWS)" in the script? Well, Usagi calls her out for that when the sparkle and chiller text return. "DON'T LIE TO THEM! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL THEM!"  
  
Instead of continuing alongside the script, there was static for a solid few minutes. This time, I knew better than to assume it was from the tape being old. When it finally faded, the Sailor Senshi lay scattered in a gray, sad-looking desert. There wasn't any blood or guts or anything, but you could tell they were dead.  
  
Sailors Mars and Mercury were the closest together. Mars lay as if she had simply slumped down when she died, whereas Mercury lay crushed under her wheelchair. Beside them in the sand was written, "FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT".  
  
The camera panned to Sailors Venus and Jupiter on opposite sides of the screen. They lay in simple positions similar to Sailor Mars, and their messages from left to right read, "WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT"; "NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT".  
  
The camera panned away from them to show Sailor Moon hanging from a cross. I almost slammed my fist on the player in a fit of rage, but decided I would have been overreacting and managed to steel myself. Nailed above her head was a cardboard sign that read, "I AM THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON".  
  
Usagi was in the distance behind the cross, and when the camera zoomed in on her, it revealed a bottle of arsenic in her hand. She smirked, and started dancing. It kind of looked like if you tried to waltz by yourself. As she was dancing, Usagi sang part of a song in her original Japanese voice, but since the lines were in English, it sounded like someone put her voice through a synthesizer, if they even had those back then.  
  
 _At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Fighting feelings I can't define_

_It's a sin with no name_

_Like a hand in a flame and my senses proclaim_

_It's a dangerous game_  
  
The screen went black and more chiller text appeared, but the sparkle was missing and it turned white. "IF YOU SOMEHOW FOUND THIS TAPE, YOU MAY KEEP IT AND DO WITH IT AS YOU PLEASE, BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT, DO NOT SHOW IT TO THEM. DO NOT SHOW THEM ANY KIND OF EVIDENCE THAT WHAT YOU'VE SEEN IS TRUE. DO NOT LET THEM BELIEVE YOU..."


End file.
